


Dragons and Thestrals

by nonstophamilhams



Series: The Adventures of Sunshine Boy and Moonlight [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Band, F/F, F/M, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff!Patrick, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Slytherin!Brendon, Slytherpuff, Tags Are Hard, brentrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonstophamilhams/pseuds/nonstophamilhams
Summary: Brendon's the first Slytherin in a family of Gryffindor's. As far back as he can remember, his family has been sorted as Gryffindor. Why is he so special? And what in God's name is his dormies problem with waking him up with weird goo?Patrick is a sweet Hufflepuff that just wants to do his best, okay? He's trying his hardest, he swears! He just gets a little..snappy sometimes. But at least the kid that was on the train with him was sweet enough to share sweets with him! A bit odd that boy was put in Slytherin, though. Oh well.-------Harry Potter! But bands. Don't ask me where I got the idea from. I'll add tags as the story progresses. I hope you stick around for cute Slytherpuff Brentrick!This is a part of my Sunshine Boy series but it's just because that's where all my Brentrick goes whoops? Has no ties to the regular Sunshine AU except for possibly ships!





	1. Candy-sweet Introductions

Brendon frowned, “I know mum, jeez.” His mother frowned at him, “I mean it, Brendon Boyd. You be good.” Brendon ducked his head slightly, “I will be, mum.” “I love you.” The words were a soft coo, muffled into the thick hair on her son’s head. “I love you too, ma.” “Be careful! Matt, Mason, you two be good to your brother!” Grace had a scolding voice full of so much love that it made Brendon’s heart hurt, not wanting to leave his mother so suddenly- even if all of his siblings were going with him. 

“Oh come on, we’re not gonna do anything to him, mum.” Matt said, though he wasn’t very convincing. “Go on, now. You’re gonna be late.” Grace said, shooing her children. Brendon watched as Matt and Mason went first. Kara and Kyla looked at him, waiting for their younger brother, smiling at him. Brendon had full expectations to slam into the wall as he ran towards it, his trolly filled to the brim with bags, the cage for his feline companion on top while she was settled in the bit just before the handles, her long and wispy tail behind her while she watched lazily. 

However, he didn’t. He instead almost ran into the back of Matt, barely keeping himself from doing so as he made a sharp turn. Nigiri let out an annoyed meow at the partial adventure, her white paws shifting to beneath her body in preparation to jump if needed. “Awe, I’m sorry, Giri.” He put a hand down to pet her head before moving out of the way so that no one else would run into him. What pulled his attention was not when his sisters came in behind him, but instead when a boy about five inches shorter than him almost ran into him.

“Feckin’ shite, sorry.” The boy picked up a fedora and put it back on his head before glancing at Brendon for just a second, instantly turning back to looking at the shorthaired feline around his legs. “Sammy, c’mon.” the boy scolded softly, leaning down to pick up the cat before kissing its forehead gently. “You’re alright.” Brendon said. A meow from his trolly made him turn back, followed by the loud whistle of a train. He was nearly bouncing with anticipation, grinning towards the scarlet train as the whistle flooded his thoughts. 

What felt like forever yet seconds later, he was on the train, grinning and looking out of the train. He saw his mom waving towards her children, his father beside her. He waved enthusiastically back at them, grinning widely. When all was settled, Brendon sighed, smiling a bit wider as the train lurched away from the station. He moved to get more comfortable in his seat, putting a hand on the feline beside him. She was calm, purring gently and resting her head on Brendon’s leg when he touched her. 

He smiled down at her before looking up at the other across from him. He had his legs crossed while the shorthaired feline was sitting beside him, chittering and chirping. Brendon watched as the boy pet his companions head, “I know, Sammy.” Brendon raised a brow. The other boy looked up, not really seeming surprised at the face. “Not a fan of the noise that comes with trains.” Brendon opened his mouth slightly, nodding, “Ah. Nigiri doesn’t mind so much, she’s pretty relaxed.” He scratched the cat’s chin, cooing down at her. 

The other didn’t say anything in response, speaking softly to his companion instead. Nigiri rose to her paws, stretching out and jumping up to rest on Brendon’s shoulder, sniffing the boy’s face. “It’s so weird when you do that, pretty girl.” After the boy spoke, she licked his face gently, raspy tongue going over soft skin. “Nigiri.” Brendon whined gently with a laugh. “Cat equivalent of 'love ye’.” The boy across him was the one that said it, making Brendon look over at him. “Oh.”

Nigiri finally put herself down beside Brendon, her small paws resting on his thigh while she waited for attention from Brendon. Brendon had had the feline long enough to know what she was doing. “Yeah, you can.” Brendon said with a roll of his brown eyes. Nigiri meowed in response before kneading the boy’s skin, finally managing to make the boy be comfortable before laying down on him. He rested a gentle hand on her back and sighed, leaning back his head as he watched the other across from him. “What’s your name?” The other picked his head up from where he had been focused on his pet. “Patrick.” 

“Brendon.” Brendon supplied helpfully towards Patrick. The boy nodded slightly, though turned back to looking at his cat. Brendon watched Patrick, watched how he fiddled with the feline’s ears and occasionally would pet his body. He also, however, watched as Nigiri raised from her spot on Brendon and jumped down and over towards the other cat. “Sam.” Patrick warned softly. “He won’t mind, will he?” Brendon asked. Patrick shook his head no, ever so slightly. Nigiri hopped up to be on the padded bench, sniffing Sam with a distinct peculiarness as their noses met. 

Nigiri was the one to rub her cheek against the other’s nose first, doing the movement a few times before they both simply.. Settled down and began grooming each other. Brendon smiled, though he noticed Patrick’s eyebrows were high. “Surprisin’.” Patrick mumbled. “Hm?” Brendon questioned. “Sam’s not very.. Friendly.” Patrick explained gently. “Ah. Nigiri can find a way to be friends with every cat I’ve ever met.” “Sammy is a very good judge of character. I guess if he likes her, he must approve of you.” Patrick looked up at the other with a barely-there hint of a smile. 

“I am pretty great.” Brendon bragged, grinning. Patrick rolled his eyes, the smile didn’t raise much. At that moment, a woman came by, sliding the door open. “Anything off the trolley, dears?” Her voice was soft and kind, reminding Brendon of his grandmother. Before Patrick could speak, he answered for the both of them. “A little of everything? Extra licorice wands, too, please.” He pulled 13 sickles- his siblings had told him of the ordeal multiple times -from his pocket with a smile, offering them towards the woman. The witch smiled, “Of course, darling.” After being given the sweets, Brendon smiled. “Thank you, ma’am.” The witch gave him a second smile before continuing on.

“Want anything, Trick?” Brendon put a hand over the sweets that were on the bench beside him, offering them out. Patrick looked at him before looking at the pile. Brendon watched as he licked his lips, opening his mouth like he was about to say yes before shaking his head. “Are you sure? I don’t mind sharing. I won’t say I doubt I could eat them all, but I would feel a bit bad if I did.” Brendon mused. 

Before Patrick could actually answer this time, another person came along. Brendon noticed it as Kara. “Hey, B, can I have a liquorice wand? I know you bought one. Matt and Mason kind of..” Brendon smiled at his sister, “Of course, Kara. Have at it.” Kara smiled at him and swiped one from the bench before moving over to pet Nigiri quickly, “Thanks, B. Bye, Nigiri. Good girl.” The door of the little room closed, and Brendon moved to take one of the remaining licorice wands from the bench.

Needless to say, Patrick eventually did shift to sitting on the other bench, on the other side of the sweets, and plucked from the remaining liquorice wand from the cushions. They rather quickly killed off the pile, Patrick groaning softly when it was done. Brendon moved his hoodie from the space between them and noticed two chocolate frogs beneath it. “Want one?” Brendon offered Patrick, grinning. Patrick shook his head before it dropped to the back of the seat. “I have a ton of these, but I never could find Grunnion. Or Agrippa. I don’t think I have a Potter one either.” He opened up the top of one with a grin, grabbing up the frog after it had made it’s one good jump- right onto Patrick’s leg. 

Brendon laughed gently, “Sorry about that, dude.” Patrick shrugged, shifting a bit farther from Brendon as the taller bit into the frog. He looked down and groaned, “Another Circe. I have too many of these.” Patrick shifted on the bench. He put the other one on Patrick’s lap, regardless of if the boy said no or not. “If you don’t want the frog, I can eat it. But you can open it, so you can see what you get.” Patrick sighed after a quick brow raise, but opened it anyways. Brendon caught the frog in midair, offering it to Patrick- who refused -before eating it. “Who’d you get?” 

“Merlin.” Patrick said with a slight shrug. Nigiri jumped from across the benches to land on Brendon’s lap, making her way up onto the taller wizard’s shoulders, relaxing across them. “Pretty girl.” Brendon cooed up at her, petting her head gently. The rest of the train ride was simple, and he managed to fall asleep, Nigiri curled in his lap and his head against the train window. 

He was awakened by a simple poke to his shoulder. “I'm up.” Brendon said, stretching and groaning. Nigiri moved on his body. When he opened his eyes, he noticed it had been Patrick that woke him up. Patrick held out a hand for the taller, silent as a mute as Brendon took it rather hesitantly and got up, thanking the shorter. He had just gotten up when Matt stuck his head in, telling the pair that they were unloading. Brendon jumped to his feet, petting Nigiri and apologizing softly as he picked her up. 

She meowed her annoyance but allowed her owner to hold her close, curling up in his arms with her front paws on his shoulder. Brendon left the cart first, hearing Patrick follow behind him. “Firs' years, this way. Come on, now.” The booming voice that greeted him was surprising and peculiar. “Follow me. This way to the boats.” Brendon was giddy, following the large beast of a man. “Boats?” Patrick's voice was soft near Brendon. 

“Yeah, the boats. All first years have to ride the boat to Hogwarts.” Brendon glanced over to see a boy just shorter than him with brown bangs pushed to the side, a large pair of glasses on his nose. He looked a bit cute, though very dorky. “I wasn't told of boats.” Patrick sounded nervous. “Don't worry about it. It's fun. No one falls in the lake. Usually.” The boy snickered. Brendon held back a growl, though put a hand comfortingly on Patrick's shoulder. 

Patrick didn't calm much in the boat. Sam was on the short boy's lap, sniffing at the boat. Nigiri was settled in Brendon's lap, sleeping soundlessly. The boy with the glasses sat next to him, grinning. “Mikey.” Glasses boy stated, looking at Brendon. “Brendon.” Mikey turned and looked at the other behind them. “Patrick.” Brendon answered for him. At the sound of his name, the boy picked his head up from where it was focused on Sam, “Huh?” Mikey laughed, “Nothing, Patrick. Hope you don't fall in.” Mikey shifted just slightly so the boat rocked gently. Brendon didn't stop himself from grabbing Mikey's arm and just shy of twisting his wrist. 

When Mikey was released, he laughed. “You've got spunk. I like you.” Brendon raised a brow and blew a piece of hair from in front of his eyes. The rest of the boat ride was rather peaceful, though Patrick was obviously glad when they were on dry land and headed into Hogwarts itself. They were sort surprised as a woman greeted them all to Hogwarts as they followed along the other first years to the Great Hall. Patrick followed close behind Brendon, who had Mikey on his right. As they came in, Brendon noticed the amount of people. He recognized his siblings, settled at Gryffindor's table. 

He was only listening to know what was not allowed, and who was forbidden to go where. The sorting hat suddenly became the topic of discussion. “Brendon Urie.” Brendon nearly died at the sound of his name, his anxiety welling up in his chest. He walked up and sat in the chair, listening to the hat. He heard it talk about how difficult the choice was. It boosted his ego, hearing how brave he seemed to be, and how smart. “Where do you wish to be, then, young wizard? Perhaps in Gryffindor, with your siblings?” The hat questioned Brendon. He looked out towards the Gryffindor table, saw his brothers and sisters. They were grinning, anticipating. “No. Slytherin!” The hat said before Brendon had time to think of an answer. Brendon, thoroughly surprised, walked to the Slytherin table. He took a spot at the end, across from a black-haired boy. “You just caused a hatstall. Interesting.” the boy commented, though turned hazel eyes on the other first years without another sound. 

“Michael Way.” Professor McGonagall said, and Brendon watched as the shorter boy went up the steps. He was made to sit down, and the sorting hat was barely even on his head before suddenly rearing up with “Slytherin!” There was applause, and the boy grinned, getting up and heading off to where he was meant to sit, settling next to Brendon, greeting him and the black-haired boy across from them. This continued for a while, though it took longer for most others- Patrick was a Hufflepuff, a girl named Sarah was a Ravenclaw, and a boy named Zack was a Gryffindor. 

When it was called for the banquet to begin, Brendon grinned. He was introduced to Mikey's older brother, Gerard, and Frank, the boy across from Brendon. After they were finished with the meal and Professor McGonagall had finished her words, they were sent out with their prefects. Brendon bumped Patrick's shoulder, grinning at the Hufflepuff. “Hufflepuff, follow me, please.” A short girl said the words, her voice calm and soft. “This way, Slytherin.” A boy commanded, to which Brendon broke from his Hufflepuff friend and followed Mikey. “Mark.” Mikey whined softly behind the prefect. 

“What is it, Way?” Mark asked without looking over his shoulder. “Hey.” Mikey mused. “Hello, Mikey. This is the Slytherin commons. Easiest way to the dormitories, I solemnly swear.” Mark said, his voice louder for the others to hear him. “How'd you know his name?” Brendon questioned. “Gerard. Duh.” Mikey said in response. “Pureblood.” Mark said to a blank wall, and Brendon thought he was crazy before the wall shifted and they all made the way in. “Girls, dorms are that way. On your left. Boys, this way, on your right.” Mark informed before walking off. 

The girls split from the boys, with the latter of the genders following Mark while the former followed who Mikey informed was Skye Everly. “Mark’s girlfriend.” Mikey said lazily. “Of four years.” Mark informed smugly. 

Mikey ended up being put with Brendon. As Brendon sat on his bed, petting Nigiri, Mikey settled on the floor with his large snowy owl, Berry, on his arm. “Pretty girl.” Mikey cooed to his feathered friend. Nigiri leaped from Brendon’s lap and went over to the pair. Berry looked at the feline, letting out a simple hoot as Nigiri sniffed her beak.

Brendon was not surprised as Nigiri pressed up against the bird, loud enough that he could hear her purring from his spot. “So I guess they're going to make good enough friends.” Brendon mused. He relaxed, listening to the lapping of the lake as he settled fully on his bed, sighing softly. He was asleep without even meaning to be.


	2. Slimy First Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brendon is tired. The Urie kids won't go away and let Brendon have his Brentrick moments. Oh, and Mikey is a dick, but Brendon loves him anyways.

Instead of a poke to the cheek or a simple whispered ‘get up,’ he was awoken by something slimy being on his face and a hiss from Nigiri. He picked his head up and looked over to his cat, who had her ears down and her thick fur fluffed up, hissing at Frank. “Giri, quit it.” Brendon commanded, raising a hand up to his cheek. He grimaced as he pulled his fingers away and the slime went with them. “What the hell is this?” He looked up to the snickering trio of Mikey, Gerard, and Frank. “Flobberworm mucus.” The three answered at the same time. 

“Fuck, you guys are just like my brothers.” Brendon groaned, picking himself up from the bed. He'd have to get a shower, now. After he took his shirt off and wiped his face half-heartedly (which awarded him a whistle from Mikey, and a muse of his stomach pudge from Gerard), he grabbed something to change into and a towel, among his toiletries, and headed to the bathroom he shared with the other half of the suite, where Frank and Gerard had settled the night before. His shower was pleasant and calming, and when he was done, he changed into clean clothes and brushed his teeth and all the other small things he needed to do. 

They headed towards the Great Hall together for breakfast, Brendon settling beside Mikey and across from Gerard. It seemed a bit familiar, having a dyed-black haired boy across from him and the brunette beside him. He didn't pay attention to much besides a bit of food before Professor Slughorn gave out the class schedules. He read over it and groaned inadvertently. “What?” Mikey asked. Brendon sat the schedule on the table. “I am not ready for Charms.” His words were just shy of a grumble. “Mm. I have it with you. We'll have fun with it.” 

Brendon sighed. He wasn't a fan of this as it stood for now. When they were released to go to their class, he was surprised to feel a tap to his shoulder. He wasn't as surprised when he felt long arms curl around him and a sweet scent trail to his nostrils, reminding him of home. “I wrote mum to tell her that you were put in Slytherin last night. Let me know if you need help getting anywhere.” Kara informed him before pressing a soft kiss to her little brother's hair and walking around him to get to class. “Who's that Gryffindor?” Mikey asked with a critical eye.

“Kara. My sister.” Brendon said. He knew the next pair that greeted him without needing to ask. Matt and Mason were just shy of squeezing his head off his shoulders as they appeared on either side of him. “Little brother.” Matt crooned. “Matt. Mason. What do you want?” Brendon asked, looking from one side to the other. “Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you were all settled.” Matt mused. Mason didn't say anything, just grinned, as they released Brendon and headed off to their class. “Brothers.” Gerard said, sighing. Brendon raised a brow at the older Way, though said nothing to him. 

He caught sight of a short Hufflepuff that seemed very familiar. When he went to him, he grinned and greeted the familiar face. “How are you settling in so far, Trick?” Patrick turned and looked up at Brendon, “Fine. You?” Brendon smiled, “Good. Let me know if anyone tries to bother you.” Before he could get a response, Brendon was pulled away by a hand on either of his biceps. He just barely managed to keep hold of the small messenger bag that held his supplies. “We're going to be late if you keep chatting!” Mikey whined softly, pulling the boy towards the class. Brendon smiled apologetically at the Hufflepuff as his face vanished in the crowd. 

When he was no longer being completely yanked around, he near-growled at the other Slytherin. “What the hell, dude?” He brushed his robes off, glaring at the younger Way. Gerard and Frank vanished in the crowd, going towards their own classes. “What? We're gonna be late, and I know it doesn't seem it, but I somewhat care about having good enough grades to stay- which I won't get if I miss the first day.” Mikey said, grabbing Brendon's forearm, more gentle than how he had grabbed him before but just as firm. 

He was pulled into the class and was settled down beside Mikey. He watched as others came in, memorized their faces. There was one face he'd already memorized. The face of a short Hufflepuff who came in and sat next to Brendon. The taller wasn't sure Patrick even realized where he had sat. They didn't have time to talk before the Professor came in- Brendon was rather surprised to see it was Professor McGonagall. The woman introduced herself and wrote what they were to do on the board- simply taking notes from a chapter in their book. With that done, she shifted into a silver tabby cat, jumping up on her desk and settling with her tail wrapped around her paws, watching them with a critical eye. 

It made Brendon realize that he wanted to do whatever the fuck that was called. He settled, taking his important bits from his bag and setting them on the table, glad to be writing. It calmed him down significantly. He was quick to write out his notes, his leg bouncing rhythmically beneath the table. A hand rested on his thigh and he almost jumped out of his skin, looking down to see a thin-fingered, pale hand with black nails relaxed on his right leg- the one he had been bouncing. He looked up at Mikey, watched the boy mouth a 'stop, it's distracting’ at him. 

He said nothing but stopped his right leg, shifting to his left bouncing instead. Mikey's hand squeezed Brendon's thigh gently before the shorter moved it to his lap again, going back to his notes. Patrick didn't say anything about him bouncing his leg, and the rest of the class went on without a hitch- after their notes, Professor McGonagall explained bits of it, answered questions, turned her desk into a pig, and then they were off to their next class (Charms) to do next to the same thing, with little actual spell-learning yet (that Brendon succeeded at.) 

“Hey, stranger. I want you to catch me like a cold.” Brendon mused to Patrick when they had made their way to History of Magic. It was their last class of the day, but the Hufflepuff and Mikey had both been in every single one of his classes. “You're more annoying than any cold I’ve ever had, Brendon Urie.” Patrick deadpanned. Brendon grinned, ruffling dirty blonde hair and watching tired blue eyes. “Didn't sleep well, did you?” Patrick shook his head slightly in response. “Awe, that's alright. After this, we can go to the library and you can get you a little cat nap after that.” 

Patrick raised a brow up at him, “How do you know I'm not going to go to my room?” Brendon smiled, “Because I just said we were going to the library. Come on, I need someone smart to help me with that Charms mess. You seemed to catch on to Wingardium Leviosa well.” Patrick shrugged, turning his eyes away as Professor Binn appeared. 

He was bored by the end of class, tapping his fingers against his lap when he wasn't writing. Once the class was finally over, he grabbed Patrick's hand and guided him to the library- he only knew where it was because Mikey was really leading the way. Patrick's fingers were warm on Brendon's, sending gentle tingles up his arm. They were at the library before the Slytherin was ready to be there. 

Brendon let go of Patrick's hand and looked at the shorter, watching as he looked awestruck at the room. “You alright there?” Brendon mused. “This is gorgeous.” Patrick said. His voice was soft and breathy, and his eyes sparkled like a thousand stars. “Then-” “Brenny.” He was interrupted by a family voice and turned around to see Kyla, her brown hair dancing against her robes. Her eyes were soft, and she wore a sweet smile. “Ky.” He walked forward and hugged his sister, his arms wrapping around her neck. 

“I’m glad you're here. I'll. Follow me.” Kyla said when they let go of each other. Brendon blinked, watching as she went expertly through the library and he just barely was able to keep up with her. He heard steps behind him and, when they turned a corner, saw Patrick following along. He almost ran into his sister when she suddenly stopped. “Where are we?” Brendon asked, his voice just barely a whisper. “The dragon section.” Kyle said, smiling softly at her little brother. Brendon's eyes widened. “I love dragons.” Kyla smiled wider, “I know, Bren.” She turned her head towards the books and hummed before grabbing one at what seemed to be random and handing it to her brother. It was about different kinds of dragons. He was game. 

“What are you guys in here for? What classes?” Kyla asked afterwards. “Charms, Transfiguration, and History of Magic. Brendon isn't confident in his charms, I'm not confident in anything dealing with history, and I really just want to learn more about transfiguration. Are there books about magical creatures?” Patrick said it all before Brendon could, and Kyla smiled at the short boy. “I like you. Follow.” She took them out through the library like it was a maze she had memorized. She would stop and hand them books as they got to where they needed to be. 

“What kind of magical creatures are you interested in?” Kyla asked. “Magical creatures… kind of in general.” Patrick said. Kyla nodded and grabbed two books, “Here, then. These two are helpful.” Patrick flashed Kyla a bright smile and tugged gently on Brendon's arm, who turned towards him. “I've gotta go see if I can find Pete. See you later. If you need me, ask someone for me and they can probably tell you where I am.” Kyla mused, ducking down to kiss her brother's head before making her way around them and out of sight. Brendon looked at Patrick, who was already walking towards a table. The taller followed behind with a small smile, putting the pile of books on the table and settling in the chair across from the Hufflepuff. 

They stayed there for hours, reading book after book. Patrick kept showing Brendon little things he'd get excited about- the different creatures that he liked, mostly. “We should go to dinner before we miss it.” Patrick said. “Go ahead, I'll be there after a while.” Brendon said dismissively, staring down into the book he was reading about dragons. Patrick hesitated but nodded, Brendon saw it from the corner of his eye. He found that when Patrick left, he felt lonely. He was still there until the library was closing up, though. He made his way towards the Slytherin dungeons, sighing. As he walked down the steps and to the wall he was to talk to, he almost had a heart attack when someone tapped on his shoulder. It was Patrick. “You can't scare me like that!” Brendon scolded softly, though his words held no real malice. Patrick shushed him gently, “Tomorrow. After potions. I need you to come with me somewhere. Okay?” Brendon blinked, but nodded finally, “Of course, dude.” Patrick nodded, looking over his shoulder before smiling at Brendon and turning around, leaving in an odd manner. Brendon told the wall the password and slipped into the common room, going to his room as soon as he was in. 

When he entered, Mikey was on his bed with a new haircut and no glasses. He was playing with Berry. Nigiri was on Brendon's bed. He laid down next to her and sighed. Mikey said nothing. He did his best to go to sleep, though it didn't manage to happen until Mikey was in bed.


End file.
